Smurf Me Up (Series)
Smurf Me Up (AKA Glovey Story) is the story that takes place right after the Smurfs make it back home to their village after being lost in time for a long time. It begins with a young boy who is 18 years old and is sent by his ruler King Richard III, to go fight the wizard Nemesis who is terrorizing his kingdom. The boy gears up for battle and has no idea of what he is going up against. The boy puts up a good fight until the wizard begins to use dark magic and cheats by turning the young swordsman into a Smurf and sends hin flying into the woods with a coma. The Smurf then awakens and begins his adventures with his new family and he meets the beautiful Smurfette and promises to alway protect her. She finds him interesting and develops a romance with him. There are many crazy adventures that will take this Smurf all across history since his life force is longer due to him being a Smurf. He will encounter many famous historical heroes and villians. Opening Intro for Episodes 1-20 The intro begins with a dark screen. A spotlight is lit on. Glovey appears walking from the darkness wearing his iconic hat, jacket, and glove. The music begins playing as he moonwalks and performs a spin. As he spins, he spins the whole screen with him and a new one appears with All the Smurfs doing the circle dance in the village. Glovey is seen running around wearing his regular clothes waving at all the Smurfs. Smurfette is seen winking at him. Papa Smurf and Grandpa are seen waving at him. The Smurflings appear running with him. They all run past the Smurf form of Gargamel who throws a potion on himself which turns him human, but other potions get spilled on him as the Smurflings run pass his table and the potions explode turning him into a Smurf again as he jumps and stomps angrily. The background turns into a night scene as Glovey looks up at a shooting star while the music fades slowly. A dark screen appears for a brief moment as the music dims. The Music resumes again as Glovey appears in his enchanted Smurf form glowing and he begins to fire stars from his fingers upwards and causes a spectrum to form. The frame freezes and the heading "Smurf Me Up" appears next to him as the music ends. Characters * Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story) * Smurfette (Glovey Story) * Papa Smurf (Glovey Story) * Grandpa Smurf (Glovey Story) * Sassette (Glovey Story) * Gargamel (Glovey Story) * Baby Smurf (Glovey Story) The rest of the characters may be seen through the following link. http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glovey_Smurf_characters Locations These are some locations set in different times in the story. Bran Castle (Dracula's Castle) (Glovey Story) Break O' Dawn Restaurant (Glovey Story) Papa Smurf's House (Glovey Story) Smurf School (Glovey Story) Tree in Hyrule Episode Guide * Smurf Me Up: The Smurfs (Episode 1) * Smurf Me Up: Let The Games Begin (Episode 2) * Smurf Me Up: Gnap! (Episode 3) * Smurf Me Up: The Smurf Date (Episode 4) * Smurf Me Up: The Treasure Hunter Imp (Episode 5) * Smurf Me Up: The Duel (Episode 6) *Smurf Me Up: The Decision (Episode 7) *Smurf Me Up: The Trial (Episode 8) *Smurf Me Up: The Underworld (Episode 9) *Smurf Me Up: Chasing A Dark Lord (Episode 10) *Smurf Me Up: The Highland (Episode 11) *Smurf Me Up: Spryte The Fairy (Episode 12) *Smurf Me Up: To Smurf A Doppleganger (Episode 13) *Smurf Me Up: Baby On Board! (Episode 14) *Smurf Me Up: The Missing Bairn (Episode 15) *Smurf Me Up: Return of the Truffle King (Episode 16) Specials *Smurf Me Up Special: Once In A Blood Moon Songs Many of the songs appearing on the series can be found in the following link. http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Smurf_Me_Up_songs Trivia The idea to start this into a series was influenced by Empath: The Luckiest Smurf (series). The historical twist was inspired by the film Forest Gump, which revolves around a man who experiences his whole life around historical events as he tries to live his life and find hope to see his true love. The main character is a spoof combination of the creator and Michael Jackson. Category:Series